


Shopping List

by coolcoolbro



Series: The Second Life of Simon and Kieren [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Just Some Good Old Domestic Fluff, M/M, Siren, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcoolbro/pseuds/coolcoolbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Kieren need to pop to the shops and buy a few items.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The In The Flesh Cast/Crew and Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+In+The+Flesh+Cast%2FCrew+and+Fandom).



Simon woke up at 1:00 PM to find that Kieren was not snuggled up next to him.

This did not surprise him as such as it was the afternoon and only 2 types of people got up at this time, the unemployed and the elderly.

Simon had no idea which one he was. Both? Neither?

“ _I mean, I am a disciple but it’s not like I get paid for it, so I guess it doesn't count. I probably should though. Maybe if we go back I can ask for a raise…_ ”he thought. Simon shook his head and trudged tiredly downstairs, yawning. Kieren was fully dressed, and holding a piece of paper whilst he sat at the dining table. “What’s that?” Kieren jumped, startled from hearing the Irishman’s growling voice from out of nowhere.

“My parents are out, Jem’s gone over to his place.” His place. Gary’s. He didn’t want to talk about him. He didn’t even want to mention his name. “Anyway, she said Dear Kieren, hope you and Simon enjoy your lie in. When you wake up, do you mind doing me a favour and picking up a few things at the supermarket. Money’s on the table ta.”

“So I guess we’re going shopping.”, Simon said.

“Yeah, we are, but you’re going to get changed first.”

“What’s wrong with this?”

“We are going to a shop, not a boutique. This is hardly a black tie occasion”, Kieren walked over to Simon, and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Simon smirked, liking the idea of Kieren taking off his clothes, touching his body… As Simon carried on imagining their passionate fantasy, he seemed to look more and more wistful; something Kieren picked up on when looked up to undo his tie. Simon was brought out of his train of thought when he felt a stinging pain on his arm. “OW! What was that for?!”

“We are going to the shops, Simon. Not back upstairs.”

“Who said we needed to be upstairs to do this.”

“NO, SIMON.”

“OW! STOP HITTING ME!”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bored.  
> I felt as if I should contribute more to the fandom.  
> I felt as if the GaryxKieren fic was something I shouldn't have done and am trying to redeem myself.  
> I felt as if there needs to be more fanfics for this ship and that we need more Siren.  
> Feel free to comment and all that jazz, for I would like to know if I should continue, plus I need to find others who watch this show as no-one I actually know does...


End file.
